compre lo que quiera com
by lovely rrh
Summary: La nota decía : Le brindaremos años de placer. No creyó que fuera sospechoso... pero cambiara su vida para siempre
1. Chapter 1

**Bien,estaba algo aburrida así que nosé cuanto les vaya a gustar la historia pero de igual manera yo sigo con ese ánimo que me encanta poner ¡Deben leerlo! jeje.**

**Advertencias:este fic es yaoi, osea Bl, osea ... ustedes ya saben.**

**Aclaraciones: este fanfic es mio, tanto la idea como la redacción ,blablabla.. claro que esceptuando a los personajes que esos les pertenecen a su respectivo autor ; hidekaz sensei , gracias por averlos creado sensei , arigato~.**

**Tip: Este fic está hecho a modo de videojuego por lo que la escritura es mas formal que otra cosa y es muy didactico, durante la lectura apareserán algunas opciones ,las cuales representan la respuesta que puedes dar , por favor apunta tus respuestas y dime cuales fueron pliiissss . Si no quieres leer tanto rollo puedes iniciar la lectura desde en asterisco (*), no te preocupes no te perderás de mucho - eso creo - pues de todos modos se entiende .**

**Posdata: denle la oportunidad, a pesar de que fue pensado a eso de las 2 am y mi cerebrito estaba adormilado creo que sería bueno una oportunidad . **

**Posdata 2: este, no toda la historia será escrita de este modo pero si algunas partes , es que quiero experimentar este modo.**

**¡AHORA SIIII, LLLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN,LLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEA AAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!**

* * *

Sean todos bienvenidos al internado "Alcatraz" solo para hombres quien abre sus puertas solo a los estudiantes que cuentan con una fortuna monetaria ridiculamente grande y un talento especial. Alcatraz se concentra en darle a sus jovenes grandes comodidades y se especializa en sacar el mayor potencial del muchacho para que ese talento sea usado de manera positiva en su país.

Debido a que es un internado solo para hombres no puedo dejarte pasar pero realmente me caíste bien así que aré una pequeña escepción contigo . Comenzaremos nuestro recorrido por el lado este .

Aquí ,todos los estudiantes reciben sus clases, estamos en el centro del edificio pues el edificio está separado en tres secciones, éste es la sección de los chicos de preparatoria, en la sección baja están los de secundaria y la sección alta los de universidad. Sigueme. Como podrás ver ,este salón de clases es muy amplio ,todos son de la misma manera para evitar la incomodidad de lo estrecho. En la parte trasera del aula hay una mini tienda donde los estudiantes pueden compra lo que quieran- hablese de bebidas ,algunas comida, o chuchulucos- durante el transcurso de las clases para estimular el relajamiento y el aprendizaje rápido . Siguiente.

Estamos en el edificio norte, aquí es la recepción donde se registra al joven que entrará a Alcatraz , por allá ...¿Disculpa?. Lo siento pero ese es un lugar restringido para ambas no puedo llevarte ahí. Como decía, por allá está el elevador ;subamos. Como los primeros tres pisos son de oficina he decidido llevarte hasta el piso #10 donde los jovenes se reunen en alguna actividad especial- como bailes, fiestas de bienvenida o graduaciones- bastante amplio ¿no crees?. En todos los edificios verás ese toque rustico moderno , el último piso (#24) son las oficinas del director y sub director. Siguiente.

Estamos en el edificio oeste, donde se encuentran todos los dormitorios los cuales ,al igual que el lado oeste, está separado en tres secciones ; planta baja son los dormitorios de los jovenes de secundaria, planta central -donde nos encontramos- para los estudiantes de preparatoria y planta alta ; para los estudiantes univercirtarios cada habitación le pertenece a un solo estudiante ,en la puerta de la habitación encontrarás el nombre de la persona y el numero que le corresponde,adentro encontrarás un enorme ropero, cama king size, computadora de escritorio con internet incluida, televisión LCD , baño , mini refrigerador y en algunos casos una pequeña cocina - solo si el estudiante sabe cocinar, no queremos accidentes-. Siguiente.

Llegamos en el edificio sur , no entraremos puesto que sería muy cansado . En este edificio están todos los centros recreativos a los cuales los jovenes pueden pertenecer , y bien, el resto es el gran campus *** timbre del celular suena*** ¡Ups! lo siento disculpame un segundito (...) Entiendo voy para allá *colgar*. Debo irme , pero puedes merodiar por los alrededores aun que debes tener cuidado que no sea algun guardia de seguridad o te perseguirá hasta el fin de los tiempos , si es cualquier otra persona no habrá problema . Bueno, te dejo, nos vemos luego.

_Comienzas a caminar por el campus llegando al edificio este ,donde se encuentran los estudiantes saliendo de sus clases ;como es de esperarse los pequeños de secundaria salen primero . Te quedas sentada en una banca viendolos salir, esperando otros 10 min mirando el paisaje , después , los estudiantes de preparatoria comienzan a salir y los vas analizando para ver a quien vas a tirarle royo . ¿No?, ok no . De entre todos te fijas en un rubio de ojos azules - quien usa lentes -alto ,fornido , usando el uniforme que los distingue de los estudiantes de secundaria y universidad; pantalón color índigo al estilo italiano , camisa blanca de vestir, corbata negra , saco de color azul índigo al estilo italiano , con el contorno de color azul de prusia y zapatos negros._

_Decides seguirlo para accidentalmente lanzarle algo en la cabeza , ir a disculparte y comenzar el ligue . ¿No? ok no ._

_Caminas trás de él pero ni cuenta se da , entra al edificio oeste - lugar de los dormitorios- lo sigues. Aun no te nota. Llega a su piso y camina hacia su dormitorio , entra y te deja a fuera . Puerta #201 Alfred F. Jones; tu piensas:_

_1-Maldición me dejó afuera . Tengo que entrar a como de lugar para que se de cuenta de que estoy aquí._

_2-Me dejó afuera, bueno , no importa por ahí vi más chicos que notarán mi presencia._

_3-Que se #¡?!_

_4-Tocaré la puerta para ver si me abre e inventaré una excusa para charlar con él._

_5-Si me abre está bien , sino, pues también._

_6-Parece idiota. Tal vez todos los de aquí sean igual. mejor me voy._

_Por tu respuesta conseguiste una llave , la cual abre la habitación de Alfred, tu decides si usarla o no . Entras a la habitación donde miras al norteamericano sentado en un pequeño escritorio con la computadora , te acercas para saludarlo por atras pero al ver lo que el rubio está mirando en su pantalla te quedas igual que él._

Lo que la pantalla dice.

Bienvenido a nuestra pagina de internet a seleccionado la sección "Fantasía".Nuestros productos son 100 % reales por es razón nuestra compañia le ofrece años de placer . A continuación se le muestra la lista de los articulos que puede conseguir:

Sección de peluches.

#1 Pequeño peluche de felpa .

Ojos azules con lentes de plástico,cabello lacio ,largo y rubio .

Accesorios:

-Oso polar de peluche.

-Collar en forma de hoja de maple.

Personalidad:

Pasivo,alegre,dulce,honesto y timido .

Nota: No podrá evitar amarlo y será bien correspondido .

#2 Pequeño peluche de felpa .

Ojos verdes ,cejas pobladas y cabello color trigo.

Accesorios:

-Libro de magia.

-Juego de te

Personalidad:

En apariencia es todos un caballero pero puede llegar a ser muy sinico , cuando se ofende es muy hostil ero cuando se le trata bien es muy sumiso. No demuestra su preocupación por las personas enfrente de un tercero pero si cuando está a solas con la persona.

Nota: Puede llegar a ser muy sensible con algunas cosas por lo que se pone a la defensiva muy rápido - sobre todo si ofenden su comida o dudan de que es un caballero- pero si lo saben tratar reciviran mucho cariño de su parte. Perfecto para los que les gusta tener aventuras.

#3 Pequeño peluche de felpa .

Cabello lacio, largo , rubio y de ojos verdes

Accesorios :

- Ak-47 de juguete.

Personalidad:

Pasivo , pero cuando se le provoca le gusta amenazar con su arma pero puede llegar a disparar dependiendo de la provocación. Siempre a la defensiva.

Nota: Le cuesta sonreír pero una vez que se ha ganado su confianza lo dará todo por usted. No apto para las personas que les gusta romper las reglas.

#4 Pequeño peluche de felpa.

Cabello marrón oscuro y ojos violetas.

Accesorios:

-Piano de juguete.

Personalidad:

Suele llamar "tonto" a los demá ,muy serio y distante, pero en el fondo es cálido y muy avaro y le encanta ahorrar.

Nota: Aun que no paresca se preocupa mucho por quien se llega a encariñar aun que cuando se le hace enojar sule vengare aun que si se le sabe tratar recibirá afecto de su parte aun que no espere demasiada demostración. No apto para las personas escandalosas que les gusta molestar a los demás.

...

_Tu piensas :_

1-_esto parece una pagina sospechosa , le diré que salga de esa pagina en este instante._

2- _parece que será divertido ,que continue ._

_3- yo quiero uno , que se quite para poder ver yo._

_4- me da igual lo que haga, solo quiero que me pele._

_5 - ya me cansé , me voy de aquí _

_El norteamericano se ve pensativo y parece que va a elegir a uno de los peluches que están ahí y tu quieres ayudarle a escogerlo para que de esa manera comience la divercion en este juego; así que tu piensas:_

_1- Me gustaría que eligiera al numero 1_

_2-me gustaría que eligiera al numero 2_

_3- me gustaría que eligiera al numero 3_

_4- me gustaría que eligiera al numero 4_

_5-me gustaría que me eligiera a mi._

_6- que se haga a un lado que yo quiero elegir uno ._

_7 - No , esto ya me está dando miedo así que mejor me voy a ligarme a otro ._

* * *

**Perdón que sea muy corto pero quiero ver que tal , no olvides poner las respuestas que diste con las preguntas hechas en un review porque de esa manera sabré como continuar la historia . Recuerda que no toda la historia será de esta manera ,tan solo las artes en las que te tocará elegir a las parejas será de esta manera, mientras que el resto será como un fic normal narrador de manera en que se vea bonito y entendible.**

**No tienes que tener una cuenta aquí para poder dejar un review , puedes hacerlo ,te lo digo por la verdad del osito bimbo ... eto... gracias por leer mi humilde fic, también si no estás de acuerdo con la historia por favor dimelo y si si estás de acuerdo entonces no te olvides de seguir los pasos de arriba XD oresama se despide muajajaja **


	2. Chapter 2

**Antes que nada me quiero disculpar con Pony96 porque no he actualizado el capitulo que le prometí en uke mafía lo que pasa es que he sufrido severos problemas en como continuar pero te lo tendré pronto . Bueno ,ahora con respecto a esta historia solo pido una cosa LEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

* * *

¡Por fin!, estaba arto de ese día y al menos las clases ya habían acabado , lo único que quería hacer era ir hasta su habitación y jugar videojuegos el resto del día . El norteamericano estaba molesto porque su primo Francis le había dado un largo sermón del ; por qué no se debe de comer comida chatarra todos los días durante todas las comidas,. Además su primo tuvo la osadía de llamarlo gordo ,¡Gordo!, el no era gordo, no podía ,el era un héroe y los héroes no eran gordos. Es decir, solo tenía un poquitín de masa muscular sin desarrollar en exceso la cual era aguadita y todo eso pero él no era gordo , Solo era pachonsito.

Caminó hasta el edificio oeste- lugar de los dormitorios - hasta llegar al elevador , en el cual, sintió una presencia extraña con él ; después, salió del elevador y se dirigió ha su habitación entrando lo más rápido que pudo . Durante ese inter de tiempo el rubio de ojos azules sintió una extraña presencia que lo perseguía pero estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no le importaba.

Lanzó la mochila , miró la pila de videojuegos que tenía pero ya los había jugado todos , después se sentó en la computadora recordando que quería comprar unos cuantos que habían salido a la venta el día de ayer por lo que cuando tecleó en google debajo de su pagina favorita para comprar apareció una nueva pagina de la cual no había escuchado hablar antes; . Bien, el título decía "compra lo que quieras" por lo que su brillante cerebro pensó que ahí obtebdría más de su vicio . Dió click en el link y la computadora le mostró rápidamente la pagina principal del sitio web , había varias secciones entre ellas videojuegos pero hubo una que le llamó la atención ; Fantasía. ¿De qué se trataría?. Dió click en el link cargando la pagia . Se desplegó: Peluches de felpa. ¡Oh sí!, nadie lo sabía pero el rubio tenía un severo trauma con los peluches de felpa y a pesar de que siempre le pidió a sus padres ,a los reyes magos, santa claus y el rey magico hamburguesa ,éste nunca llegó. Pero ese era un secreto ,así que Shhh. Se quedó embelesado al ver a los muñequitos , y de pronto , esa extraña presencia volvió a aparecer, pero no volteó pues temia que fuera un mounstro come chicos guapos ( ya escuchaste amiga, creyó que eras un mounstro come chicos guapos , lo más seguro es que si te hubieras comido pero a besos y otras cosas más XD ).

Dio click en uno de ellos; un peluche de felpa de ojos esmeraldas y de cabello color trigo, de igual manera la nota decía que era ideal para las personas que querían una aventura . Era perfecto ; ¡Yei! *cufcufcuf* bien, había comprado su juguete . El aviso decía que llegaría rápido por lo que antes que nada iba ir a comer una hamburguesa texana pero...

*TOCK TOCK*

Fue a abrir la puerta y vio que era el cartero con una caja en las manos . ¡A eso se le llamaba rapidez!

—¿Es usted Alfred F. Jones?—.

—Yes, I'm—.

—Este es un paquete enviado de la compañia Compre lo que quiera para usted— le entrega la caja y se va retirando—.

—Espere, ¿No tengo que firmar nada?—.

—No, ya todo está registrado— se va—.

Alfred estaba algo sorprendido pero bueno ya tenía a su nuevo peluche de felpa y eso era lo unico que importaba. Abrió la caja lo más rápido que pudo y lo sacó todo, la etiqueta decía ; "Lavese en seco. Muñeco apto para menores de 3 años a 75 años , esperamos brindarle muchos años de placer. Made in UK". ¿Eh?. Bueno , no parece sospechoso ¿ o si? Na~.

Jugó un rato con él y cuando se cansó lo dejó en su buró junto con sus accesorios , fue a tomar una ducha para después ir a la cama . Había jugado hasta el anochecer .

—Buenos noches Mr Kangreburger — se despidió y se quedó dormido—.

A eso de las 11:30 pm la temperatura de la habitación comenzó a bajar por lo que el norteamericano ,sin poder soportarlo , abrió los ojos para ir a buscar una cobija ;cuando para su sorpresa vio a un tipo sentado en su buró - justo donde se suponía debía estar su peluche- estaba impactado más sin embargo el joven de ojos esmeraldas solo lo miraba como analizandolo con calma.

—¡Qu...quién eres tu!—exclamó el norteamericano sin poder contener más su asombro—.

—Pero que ruidoso— contestó— Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland, encantado de conocerte—.

—¿?—Puso una cara de idiota al ver el enorme parecido de ese chico Kirkland con su peluche—tu...eres Mr kangreburger — afirmó haciendo que el otro frunciera el ceño—.

—Tsk..Mi nombre es Arthur . Pero parece que aquí no hay modales — replicó dejando su taza de té de lado— Creí que el recibmiento sería diferente — se bajó del buró indignado —.

—Pe...pe...— tartamudeo intentado no desmayarse—.

—¿Pe...pe?. Ah ya veo, tu nombre es Pepe. Aun que siento que ese nombre no te queda del todo ...da igual—.

—¿Eh?, no. Mi nombre es Alfred— recuperó el aire al ver que tal vez no fuera tan malo —.

—Bueno Alfred, estaré a tu servicio desde las 11:25 p.m hasta las 6:40 a.m , después...— intentó terminar pero fue interrumpido por el ojiazul—.

—¿Servicio?—.

—¿A caso no haz leído el manual de uso?— Preguntó arqueando las cejas—.

—Ha pues ...— fue lo primero que tiró—.

—*suspiro* y saca el manual de la nada—Aquí dice que dependiendo de las caracteristicas del muñeco el tiempo de servicio va a variar al igual que su avance, pero eso depende de la relación dueño-muñeco — le explicó con toda normalidad—.

No, Alfred no comprendió ni J de lo que el ojiverde dijo pues estaba muy ocupado ver aquel rostro iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba por la rendija de la ventana , es que... es que... esas cejotas eran tan grandes , tan pobladas.

DE igual manera, si podía comprender algo ; esto no era normal.

Continuará~

_Hola ,¿cómo has estado?...ya veo .. Así que ningún guardia logró verte . Como ya sabes este juego avanzará conforme a tus respuestas por lo tanto dime :_

_Cuando Alfred leyó la etiqueta tu pensaste:_

_1-Jojo "Placer" mi mente fujoshi no puede esperar a que lo que imagina se haga realidad._

_2-Una etiqueta muy peculiar._

_3-LOL ¿qué clase de compañía es esa?, creo que yo también entraré a esa pagina y compraré uno._

_4-Asusta un poco._

_5-Me da igual._

_Cuando Arthur le dijo "Servicio"a Alfred tu pensaste:_

_1-¿Servicio? jeje *derrame nasal*_

_2-Ya veo, tal vez sea un mil usos._

_3-Me encantaría contratar sus "Servicios"._

_4-¿Servicios? no entiendo._

_5-¿Lo dijo?, lo siento estaba tan ocupada viendo lo pobladas que eran sus cejas que ni cuenta me dí._

_Alfred tiene un grupo muy grande de amigos por lo que tu quisieras:_

_1-Ver que alguno de sus amigos compre un muñeco (por favor da la sugerencia de quien)._

_2-Ver que Alfred le diga a uno sobre la pagina web (por favor di quien)._

_3-La continuación de esta historia todavía no quiero ver a otro personaje._

_4-Como quieras ,solo quiero seguir jugando._

_5-No hay necesidad, ya no quiero jugar._

_Por tus respuestas recivirás un bonus de 30 puntos los cuales te ayudarán a pasar al siguiente nivel , tu decides si los usas o no. Me tengo que ir por favor ten cuidado en tu regreso a casa.* se va*._

_—¡HEY TU, NO PUEDES ESTAR AQUI!—Te grita un guardia que va tras de ti en una bicicleta —._

**_¡Corre, corre,correeeeeeeee!_**

* * *

**Muy bien, hasta aquí la historia . No te olvides de comentar y dejar tus respuestas para que la historia siga . **

**Por favor juega conmigo * giña un ojo* Hasta la proxima Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada : ¡Hola!, iba a publicar antes pero verán , tengo planeado publicar una historia sobre la colonización e independencia de México que se llamará ; "No vuelvas a llorar". Si eres mexicana entonces esperala - jeje paresco propagandista- el problema es que escribí el capitulo de esta historia en el mismo cuaderno que esa historia y pues mi cuaderno se lo llevó mi maestra de historia - mmm mucha historia -.**

**Advertencia: hasta ahorita ninguna , solo que es BL pero nada fuerte - jojo por ahora .**

**Aclaraciones : no , lastimosamente los personajer de Hetalia no son mios pero afortunadamente la historia si ¡Yei! . **

**Posdata: ¡Ayudame con tus reviews a que los respectivos semes de cada pareja se violen a sus ukes!**

**Ahora si ¡LEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! :3**

* * *

-¿Entendiste?- preguntó el de las cejas prominentes-.

- Ah ... - exclamó vacilando - si, por supuesto -.

- ¿Y bien? ¿qué vamos a hacer?-.

-¿?- pone cara de idiota ante la pregunta que el rubio le hizo- ¡Ah!- un foquito queriendo fundirse de pronto iluminó su cabeza , medio comprendiendo lo que el chico le quería decir - Desde hace días que quería ver estas películas - *saca películas de terror y se las enseña * - ¡Vamos a verlas! - a Arthur "no le importaba" si tenía que actuar de niñera puesto que estaba programado para "obedecer " siempre a su "dueño" y "jamás" llevar la contraría ;claro que había defectos de fabricación -.

Ambos rubios se sentaron a ver las películas ; sin embargo ; la película ni siquiera iniciaba cuando el norteamericano estaba temblando de miedo , cuando de pronto en la pantalla sale un león rugiendo -logo de la empresa que filmó la película - Alfred da un grito ahogado abrazandose del cuello del menor en estatura , quien se molestó por eso pero no le dijo o hizo nada (recuerden : es todo un caballero , jaja si claro). Durante toda la película el de lentes chillaba del miedo , saltaba del susto o escondía su cara con la palma de sus manos aun que con su pijama de winnie pooh con capita roja él ya no se sentía tan ridículo. Al finalizar la maratónica de terror es gordito * cufcuf* Alfred se fue a acostar pero estaba demasiado asustado para poder dormir.

- Cuentame un cuento - pidió con ojitos de niño bueno, de esos a los que no puedes negarles nada , si ,esos meros, por lo que el cejón se acercó y se sentó en el buró -.

-Había una vez un niño llamado Alfredo que caminaba por los bosques de escocia , un mounstro come almas salió de la nada y se los comió. Fin - terminó para luego tomar su libro de magia y comenzar a leerlo-.

A Alfred no le había sido de ayuda el cuento de Arthur , es más, lo dejó más traumado todavía ¿qué clase de cuento era ese?. El de lentes no pudo pegar el ojo durante toda lo noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente Alfred tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder levantarse de la cama pero cuando viró su cabeza se dio cuenta de que el chico de los ojos esmeraldas había vuelto a ser un peluche de felpa. Se alistó y salió de su habitación sintiendoce como un zoombie . Camino a la escuela Alfred pudo ver a su medio hermano por lo que corrió tras él mientras le volvía el brillo a sus ojos.

- ¡Alex, Alex ! - gritaba eufórico - ¡Alex! - se le cuelga del cuello provocando que el otro lo golpeara en el estómago , golpe que ciertamente no le dolió - .

-¡ Cállate la boca Alfred !- contestó irritado -.

-Pero Alex, tengo algo que decirte -.

- ¡En primer lugar mi nombre es Alejandro , te he dicho que no lo americanices !¡Y en segundo lugar me Vale Madre si tienes algo que decirme !- acelera el paso dejando al rubio atrás pero pronto Alfred lo alcanza de nuevo -.

- Pero realmente tengo algo importante que decirte -.

- ¡ Cállate de una vez Alfred !. ¡Por tu culpa no pude dormir!- exclamó cada vez más molesto -.

-¿Eh? ¿pero por qué por mi culpa? - reclamó haciendo pucheros -.

- ¡¿Creíste que tus risitas de niña de cinco años jugando con sus barbies no se escullaban hasta mi habitación?! - paró para mirarlo con ojos asesinos- ¡ Y cuando creí que te habías callado de pronto se escuchan tus gritos de gallina ahogada !¡Eso , no es una dulce canción para que te enteres !- se fue echando chispas -.

Ni modo, ahora tenía irse solo . Espera, ¡Él no sonaba como niña de cinco años jugando con sus barbies ! ¡Él sonaba como un super héroe salvando al mundo !, tampoco gritó, tan solo vocalizaba para que cuando el malo apareciera poder gritarle : ¡Hey you! pero nada más ... Durante el camino el de lentes meditaba sobre su situación.

Cuando llegó al salón se miraba algo distraído - más de lo normal- , se sentó en su respectivo lugar y sacó un cuaderno comenzando a dibujar a Dora la exploradora mientras seguía meditando .

-Oye Francis , ¿qué le pasa al gordinflón?- preguntó un albino con voz rasposa -.

- Mm ¿Por qué?-.

-Miralo, tiene cara de idiota -.

- Mon ami , Alfred nació con esa cara no puedes pedir que la cambie- .

-No, creo que Gilbo tiene razón, algo le pasa a tu primo - intervino un moreno de ojos verdes -.

- Tal vez deba ir a ver que le sucede - se levanta y se dirige a donde el susodicho se encotraba- Pero mon ami , qué es lo que te pasa que hoy te ves fatal - preguntó con una supuesta preocupación -.

- Nada- contestó en seco recordando la discusión sobre su peso ultra saludable - .

- ¿Aun sigues molesto por la plática ? -.

- No- mentira-.

- Alfred ...- no puedo continuar ya que el maestro iba entrando al salón de clases con un gato turco en la cabeza de forma muuuuuy leeeentaa -.

El amante de la comida chatarra seguía meditando sobre sus situación y llegó a la conclusión de que tal vez estaba loco ¡No!, no podía . Tal vez si alguien más lo viera entonces sabría de que esto era super normal ¡Oh si , super normal!, pensó en Alejandro en un principio pero parecía que siempre estaba enojado con él , además, cuando intentó decircelo éste no lo escuchó . La única opción que le quedaba era Francis , mmm... bueno , quizas , mmm... de acuerdo será Francis .

Al termino de las clases Alfred llamó a su primo y le pidió ir a un lugar apartado.

- Francis , tengo que hablar contigo - dijo algo preocupado -.

- ¿Qué sucede?-.

- Yo ... Compré un peluche de felpa que cobró vida durante la noche - dijo rápido sin poder evitar sonrojarse. El francés, no sabía si gritar, reír o llorar ante la declaración del menor -.

- Alfred , ¿te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo ?-.

- ¡Por supuesto ! te digo la verdad , soy un super héroe , no te mentiría - y dale con querer un super héroe , había veces en las que realmente le irritaba el escuchar a su primo hablar así. -.

- Alfred , si me pediste que viniera hasta acá solo para decirme eso entonces me voy -.

-¡No! - *saca un papelito doblado entregandoselo en la mano*- Toma . Sabrás de lo que hablo cuando lo veas tu mismo - sale corriendo dejando a un preocupado francés por la salud mental del rubio de lentes-.

* * *

Al termino de sus actividades Francis regresó a su habitación a las seis de la tarde ,donde después de vacilar un poco , decidió ir a su computadora y teclear la pagina de internet que el menor le había dado . Se dirigió a la sección de Fantasía y pronto se desplegaron las opciones:

#1 Pequeño peluche de felpa .

Ojos azules con lentes de plástico,cabello lacio ,largo y rubio .

Accesorios:

-Oso polar de peluche.

-Collar en forma de hoja de maple.

Personalidad:

Pasivo,alegre,dulce,honesto y timido .

Nota: No podrá evitar amarlo y será bien correspondido .

#2 Pequeño peluche de felpa.

Ojos verdes, cabello lacio y de color rojo.

Accesorios:

(no hay en existencia)

Personalidad:

Algo frío , cruel y manipulador.

Nota: le gusta hacer bromas muy pesadas así que será perfecto si quiere jugarle bromas a los demás.

#3 Pequeño peluche de felpa.

Ojos cafés , cabello largo color marrón claro con un rizo del lado izquierdo del lado izquierdo.

Accesorios:

- Cruz metálica .

- Bandera blanca .

Personalidad:

Tímido y de carácter un poco cobarde, débil y afectuoso.

Nota: parecerá un poco problemático en un principio pero después no podrá evitar

querer estar con él para protegerlo.

#4 Pequeño peluche de felpa.

Ojos cafés , cabello largo color marrón oscuro con un rizo del lado derecho.

Accesorios:

(No hay en existencia)

Personalidad:

Nadie sabe en realidad si es débil o valiente.

Nota: Siempre a la defenciva , por lo que debe de tener algo de cuidado.

Todo esto le parecía de verdad extraño ,pero, tal vez si compraba uno podría llegar a comprender a Alfred un poco más , eso o quedaría igual de loco ...

Continuará~

_Hola, hace mucho que no te veo por aquí . Me alegra que decidiste utilizar tu bonus para volver a entrar . Me enteré de que un guardia te vio , me alegro de que lograste escapar._

_Aquí dejo las siguientes preguntas que te ayudará a pasar al próximo nivel :_

_En el momento de la película, cuando Alfred vestía sus bella pijama tu pensaste:_

_1- LOL Bonita pijama Alfred._

_2- ¡No hay nada más heroico que una pijama de winnie pooh !, no se burlen._

_3- Yo lo hubiera acompañado con mi pijama de Conejo._

_4- Que va, yo se la hubiera quitado._

_5- Es irrelevante._

_Como Alejandro apareció tu quieres:_

_1- que sea pareja de Antonio._

_2-Insinuaciones de incesto._

_3- un triangulo amoroso con Antonio y un peluche._

_4-ninguna relación con nadie, me gusta que esté solito._

_5- Como quieras, te lo dejo a ti._

_Francis ha decidido comprar uno ,ayudale a elegirlo._

_1 Quiero que elija al numero 1_

_2-Quiero que elija al numero 2._

_3-Quiero que elija al numero 3._

_4-Quiero que elija al numero 4._

_5- Quiero a otro (por favor escribe quien )_

_Por tu respuesta has obtenido un bonus de 55 puntos tu decides si utilizarlos o no . Muy bien, nos veremos luego *se va*_

* * *

_Vas caminando por el campus pero te encuentras a Francis que se dirige a su habitación y no puedes resistirte a seguirlo , entras a su habitación y te das cuentas de que el rubio se quita la camisa y comienza a modelar frente al espejo ¡Nooooo! ¡Corre!¡Corre!¡Cooorreeeeeeeeeee!_

* * *

**Jeje espero que escaparas a salvo del lugar , aun que si decidiste quedarte está bien (jojo). No olvides dejar tus respuestas para que me ayudes a que la historia avance . Entre más jueges más rápido llegaran las escenas que todos esperamos * derrame nasal* oh, disculpen * se limpia con una toallita de papel.**

**¿Eh? ¿no tienes cuentas aquí y por eso no puedes publicar ? ¡Mentira!, te lo digo enserio si puedes hacerlo así que sin peros y dejame un review con tus respuestas . Las estaré esperando *guiña un ojo* **

**Ciao~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola~ estoy muy feliz de escribir este fanfic , la verdad es que me divierto al escribirlo en forma de videojuego y todo eso pero la mera verdad es que no soy buena con la comedia, a pesar de que mi mami me dice que tengo cara de chiste , yo digo que no. Y bueno, tardo en subir porque me quemo el cerebro intentando pensar en algo gracioso porque si quiero hacerlos reír.****Aclaraciones : esto es BL, en este capi hay insinuaciones de esas bonitas escenas que a todas nos encantan , e/e , que pena, digo "esas" porque me da algo de vergüenza. Por cierto que los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a su respectivo autor , Gracias~ Hidekas- sensei . Lo unico que a mi me pertenece es este bello, bonito y barato fanfic - bueno, ni tan barato , me sale caro comprar las pastillas para dolor de cabeza.**

**Y ahora si ¡LEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

* * *

Tal vez estaba perdiendo la razón, definitivamente era una locura , quizas debía de salir del sitio web y hacer como que nunca supo que exixtia. Pero hay algo llamado : Curiosidad y Francis la tenía. La cuestión era cuál comprar , el número 2 parecía una opción bastante viable, pensar en esas bromas que le podría jugar a sus amigos, es más, a todos. Pero el número 1 se veía tan bonito , tan lindo , tan adorable, ¿violable?(claro que él no pensaba en ello).

Se decidió por el número 1. Además , la nota decía que no podría evitar amarlo y sería bien correspondido y bueno él provenía del país del amor(jojojo). Supuestamente decía que llegaría rápido, si claro, seguramente en dos o tres días, lo normal. Sacó su ropa y se dirigía a la bañera cuando ...

Tock,Tock

_''Quién hoza interrumpir mi sesión de belleza !_

Fue a atender la puerta y vio al cartero del otro lado.

- ¿Es usted el señor Francis Bonnefoy ?-.

- Si, soy yo- respondió-.

- Le hago entrega de su paquete enviado por la compañía "compre lo que quiera. com "- dijo para después entregarle su paquete y retirarse-.

El francés se metió nuevamente a su habitación y sacó todo de la caja de una vez y ¡Ow! ¡ Se veía aun más bonito de cerca! *cufcuf* no es como si se hubiera emocionado , por supuesto que no , esto era solo para entender al desquiciado de su primo.

Dejó todo en la cama y se metió a bañar.

* * *

-¡Por un demonio Alfred ,el invitado aquí eres tu ¿por qué tengo que estar aquí?!- reclamaba el moreno-.

-Porque es obvio que te morias por venir- respondió con una seguridad digna de él aunque merecedor de un buen golpe-.

- Alejandrito , qué clase de vocavulario es ese- lo reprendió cierto español que tampoco era como su adoración-.

- Como sea, ¿Por qué tengo que estar haciendo esto?-.

-Porque es un awesome juego que el awesome yo quiere jugar- aclaró el albino-.

-Mierda-.

-¡Alejandrito!-.

-¡No me llames "Alejandrito", ya no soy un niño!-.

-Pero sigues siendo tan pequeño como un tomate-.

-¡Nadie puede ser tan pequeño como un tomate!- reclamó con un rubor en sus mejillas-.

-¡Y ahora pareses uno !- exclamó feliz el ojiverde-.

-Ok,ok, ya basta- intervino el norteamericano antes de que su hermano realmente se enojara - Y ahora, ¿qué ibamos a hacer?- preguntó ganándose las miradas de desaprobación de los demás- ¿Qué?-.

-Alfred, no seas idiota. Te lo expliqué todo el camino- regañó Gilbert-.

-Oye,calmate. Aquí nadie va a insultar a nadie- intervino molesto el mexicano- Y mucho menos a este inutil- señaló a su hermano-.

-¡Alex!-.

-¡Qué!, uno que intenta defenderte y tu que no te dejas-.

-Da igual, vamos a iniciar el juego- intervino Gilbert-.

-¡Pero antes algo de comer!-.

-¡Alfred, comiste hace 15 minutos!-.

-Pero eso solo fue la entrada-.

-Bueno, ya vamos a iniciar el juego- dijo el oji rojo algo exasperado-.

El juego inició y Alejandro se sentía incomodo . No podía creer que estuviera emparentado con el estadounidense y el francés. Que vergüenza , tal vez era el único con auto respeto y decencia , el único normal , el único que realmente llevaba los pantalones en la familia. Sí,porque el único cuerdo aquí se llamaba Alejandro.

-¡Hey, el del pañal gigante con biberón y babero!¡Tu turno!- gritó el albino-.

-Que mierda- se levantó de su lugar y se fue a seguir jugando a la casita-.

* * *

Salió de su pequeño spa en el baño completamente relajado y más bello que antes. Mmm... que extraño , le daba un rico aroma a hot cakes con miel recien hechos . Cuando entró a la cocina vio a un chico rubio , de ojos azules con lentes de botella sirviendo hot cakes.

-¡Quién eres tu!- exclamó entre sorprendido y molesto , el francés de rubios cabellos, quien accidentalmente soltó la toalla que llevaba en la cintura-.

-¡AHH!- el rubio se volteó cubriendo sus ojos-.

-Pero qué...- bajó la mirada viendo la toalla en el piso...*uf* era un alivio saber que se había puesto sus boxers de palomitas saltarinas-.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento, no vi nada!- habló apenado y nervioso el otro rubio- Yo...-dió un paso hacia atrás y resvaló por accidente-.

-¡¿Estás bien?!-corrió hacia él-.

Por el pasillo pasaba el maestro de ética y filosofía que al escuchar tanto ruido se detuvo a escuchar. Como buen maestro debía estar informado - na, chismoso-.

-¿Q...qué ha-ces?- se escuchó una nerviosa y dulce voz- No...-.

-Tranquilo-.

-¡Ah!-.

-Relajate-.

-Pero...¡Ah!...no...para... - .

Sin soportarlo más el griego abrió la puerta de un sólo golpe mostrando al francés encima del chico de lentes.

-¡Profesor!-exclamó sorprendido-.

-Lo lamento, no quería interrumpirlos-.

-No es lo que usted piensa-.

-Tranquilo, ser gay no es nada malo. Es normal en jovenes el experimentar cosas nuevas-.

-Pero no...-.

-Sólo no hagan mucho ruido- dijo con una leve sonrisita en la cara y salió cerrando la puerta-.

Oh vamos, esto no estaba pasando , esto era un mal entendido . Él solo intentaba curarle la herida en el tobillo del chico pero como no se dejaba tuvo que agarrarle las manos y ¡ZAZ! que se abre la puerta . Todo un mal entendido , él es un buen chico, un buen y sexy e irresistible chico.

* * *

Llegó a su habitación a eso de las 11:40 p.m ¡Fiu! antes de que Arthur se volviera humano . Tendría tiempo de cambiarse . Entró al baño, se dio una ducha , se alistó , y ahí estaba de nuevo ese frío intenso. Seguramente ya había pasado . Le daba curiosidad el cómo pasaba, tal vez se transformaba en un huevito flotante brillante y entonces salía ... eh, no creo. O quizas el peluche volaba en los aires y Arthur se transformaba en humano y brillaba y quedaba desnudo (¿?), ah, no , no creo , será mejor no pensar en ello. Pero si se quería quitar esa duda debía preguntarle , aun que, ahora que lo pensaba , cuando sacó a Arthur de la caja nunca vio el típico código de barras , debía de tenerlo en algún lado ; la pregunta era : ¿donde?

Salió y vio al ojiverde esperandolo en la cama - no piensen mal , es una posición normal, creo-.

- Eh..amm..Hola- aun no sabía como lidiar con esto, después de todo solo llevaba un día de que había sucedido-.

- Buenas noches- respondió cortézmente -.

-Preguntame cómo me fue-.

-¿Para qué?-.

-Preguntame-.

- No- respondió medio cortante al ver la cara medio boba del chico , esa sorisilla no le agradaba-.

-Andale, preguntame-.

-No-.

-¡Preguntame, andale , preguntame !- exclamaba mientras sarandeaba al menor en estatura-.

-¡Está bien!- se safó del chico- ¿Cómo te fue?-.

-No te voy a decir- dijo medio cantadito con una carita de niño lindo -.

- ¡Tuu!- exclamó irritado-.

-Hahaha, oyes Arthur-.

-¡Qué!-.

-¿me dejas quitarte la ropa?- preguntó muy inocentemente-.

-¿Ah?- se quedó paralizado ante semejante pregunta , incluso si se utilizaba una lupa con una increible graduación se podía ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas- Eso... no ... ¡no estoy listo!- exclamó dejando confundido al inocente de Alfred -.

-¿Ah?-.

-Ha-hagamos otra cosa-.

-¡Ok!- dijo felizmente sin comprender la situación-.

_Hola , me alegro de verte por aquí. Supe que la última vez fuiste traumada por el cuerpo sexy y escultural de Francis (¿?), me alegro que no haya problemas mayores . Ahora que haz completado éste capitulo te emos de dar una oportunidad de que manejes el siguiente con tus propias ideas. La didactica es la siguiente, dejarás una pequeña oración con la pareja que elijas : Pareja #1 Alfred y Arthur. Pareja #2 Francis y el chico de lentes._

_La oración puede ser de lo que sea , esa será de tu propia imaginación y será aplicada en el siguiente nivel. Ahora , las preguntas que no podían faltar._

_¿Opinas que Alejandro realmente es el más normal de la familia ?_

_1- Si, no hay duda._

_2-No, ¿quién juega a la casita a los 16 años?_

_3- Si, porque yo lo digo. No te metas con él._

_4- No lo sé. No hay a quien irle._

_5- (escribe tu propia opinion)_

_Con la escena del ¡Ah! y el ¡Tranquilo! y el ¡No sigas!. Tu pensaste_

_1-Jojo, ¿tan rápido Francis?, esperate a conocerse mejor._

_2- Mi mente me jugó una mala pasada_

_3-Ow , yo quería que fuera real._

_4-No entendí._

_5-No me importa porque ya no voy a jugar._

_Cuando Arthur exclamó : ¡ no estoy listo! pensaste._

_1- Oh si, si lo estás a sí que preparate para ser violado.¡Enseñale Alfred o lo aré yo!_

_2-Jaja, ¿qué estabas pensando Iggy?_

_3- Todos tienen una mente sucia ._

_4- No comprendí yo tampoco._

_5- No sé, te dije que ya no jugaré._

_Por tus respuestas haz recibido un bonus de 130 puntos, tu decides si usarlo o no. Ten cuidado con tu regreso a casa.*se va*_

* * *

_Caminas por el campues de la escuela cuando de pronto vez a un camión de la compañía "compra lo que quieras. com" que está repartiendo muñecos de manera gratuita:_

_¡Corre,corre CORREEEEEEEE!_

* * *

**Jeje, hola~perdón por la tardanza pero verán no soy muy buena con la comedia de hecho me sorprendió mucho que alguien me digera que se le hizo gracioso , bueno, la verdad, me hizo muy feliz , casi muero de alegría pero luego miré mi horario de clases y dige: ¡Mierda no estudié para el examen!. Y me devolvió a la vida. Bueno, si alguien tiene quejas, dudas , sugerencias , amenazas, Todo es bienvenido **

**¡The awesome me esperará tu respuesta ! Keseseseses~ *giña el ojo***


	5. Chapter 5

**Mis más sinceras disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero me agarraron los examenes , todos seguiditos y ¡huy! terrible. De hecho tengo examen de literatura mañana pero bueno aquí está.**

**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a su respectivo autor, el fanfic me pertenece 100% a mi. ¡YEI Soy Awesome! jaja.**

**Advertencia: Tal vez paresca algo grosero. A la amiga a la que le enseño los capitulos antes de subirlo me dijo que no estaba muy de acuerdo con este, así que espero que a ustedes les guste.**

**Antes de iniciar me gustaría decirle a Alex Beilshmildt que me arrancó sonrisas al leer su review . Sentía claramente que te veía jugar.A Carolina le dedico un momento de sinceridad entre el francés y el canadiense , gracias por haber escrito la frase. También quiero agradecerle a todos a los que comentaron, son todas bellas personas a las que amo. Este capitulo está dedicado a mi mejor amiga a la que le he pedido que lea la historia y no lo ha hecho , espero que este si lo lea, dice que le da mucha pena e_e si claro. Voy a llorar si no lo lee. Así pues, hacedme feliz y ¡LEAN,LEAN,LEAN,LEAN,LEAN, LEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAN!**

* * *

No podía concevir qque alguien tan guapo , escultural y bueno como él tenga que pasar por tantos mal entendidos - aclaro que no era la primera vez pero todas siempre calumnias- . Sólo tenía la desgracia de estar emparentado con un estadounidense y un mexicano bastante problematicos . Uno por creerse el super héroe y querer en el futuro tener el poder de la invisibilidad y por sobre todas las cosas: ¡Ese apetito de los mil demonios!. El otro por creerse el niño grande y autónomo que quiere comerse al mundo y piensa que no necesita a nadie. Todo estaba perfecto hasta que esos dos entraron a Alcatraz dos años después que él.

- Oye... - no sabía cómo presentarse. Su gran talento para tener siempre una presentación impecable había sido arruinado por unos tontos boxers de palomitas saltarinas . Suerte que no se había puesto los que tenían bordado :¡ Arriba el Rosa!, con varios corazoncitos . No piensen mal , cuando hay ofertas, hay ofertas - Mi nombre es Francis-.

-Matthew - respondió al saludo con una linda sonrisa -.

- Mucho gusto -.

- El placer es mio, amo - dijo para después hacer una pequeña reverencia. Sorprendiendo bastante al francés -.

- ¿Amo? -.

-Sí, estaré a su servicio desde las 6:30 p.m hasta las 10:00 a.m - .

-¿Servicio? - ahora entendía menos -.

- Todo está explicado en este manual - saca el manual de dios sabe donde y realmente no quería saberlo - Incluso el índice maneja preguntas comunes - se lo entrega -.

El francés sinceramente desconfiaba de aquel chico llamado Matthew. ¿Amo?,¿Servicio? y luego ¿Manual?, ¿esta persona era de cuidado?. Podría ser que el chico pasaba por ahí porque muy probablemente era de nuevo ingreso , se perdió , entró a su habitación pensando que era la propia, se golpeó la cabeza y ahora estaba todo confundido. Eso o quería secuestrarlo. Tal vez lo torturaría hasta el final , podía ...podía imaginarse y no le gustaba para nada.

~Cine Interno de Francis~

En un cuarto con poca luz, sin nada, tan solo un colchón en el piso. Matthew entra con una bandeja cubierta con un trapo.

- ¿Qu.. qué es eso? - preguntó preocupado-.

- ¿Esto? - señala la bandeja para después quitarle el trapo que llevaba encima - Es tu alimento - declaró sonriendo maliciosamente -.

- ¿Galletas? -.

- De Cho-Co-La-Te - al pronunciar aquello Francis puso una cara de horror -.

-¡No!- replicó dramáticamente entrelazando sus dedos. No podía arruinar su dieta, no cuando iba a firmar un contrato de modelaje próximamente con una de las compañías más importantes -.

-¡Sí!, te alimentaré con galletitas hasta que engordes tanto que parecerás un globo , ¡No!, parecerás una pelota humana ¡Muajajajaja! ¡Muajajajaja!- aparece como fondo rayos y nubes negras - ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? -.

-¿Qué? - preguntó asustado, temblando -.

- No-Tienen-Azúcar - declaró con el mismo tono tipo "yo soy tu padre"-.

-¡NOOO!- cayó al piso de rodillas - ¡Eres malo,eres malo!, ¡Por qué! -.

-¡Muajajaja!, Porque se me da mi recontra regalada gana - dijo poniéndose en pose tipo superman al rescate -.

- ¡NOOO! - ahora había sacado un pañuelo blanco mordiendo lo con los dientes mientras negaba con la cabeza, saliendo de sus ojos algunas lagrimillas ; todo un actoraso - Pero... - paró de hacer su drama al pensarlo un poquito. Tal vez podía convencerlo - Tu no puedes ser tan malo -.

- ¿A no ? -.

-No, tu pareces bueno- el aludido simplemente dibujó una media sonrisa en su rostro dándole señal de que se equivocaba -.

- ¿Te gustan los cachorritos ? -.

- Si -.

- Pues me parecen feos y los pateo -.

-¡No!-.

-¿Recuerdas el cepillo de dientes que utilizaste esta mañana? -.

- Si -.

- Limpié la taza del baño con el -.

- ¡Eres malévolo! - exclamó para después llevarse las manos a su pecho medio hiperbentilándose -.

- Y estas galletas -.

- ¡No, no quiero saber!- imploró como cualquier princesa en peligro lo haría -.

- Se me cayeron al suelo antes de venir aquí -.

-¡Eres un mounstro! -.

-¡Muajajajajaaj! ¡Muajajajja! -.

~Fin~

De uno de los ojos del francés rodó una lágrima de dolor al pensar en todo aquello.

- ¿Estás bien amo?- preguntó el de lentes bastante preocupado - ¿Necesitas algo?, yo lo busco. Lo que sea pero por favor no llores - al ver esto el ojiazul sintió caer una gran roca en su cabeza que decía : "Idiota" y otra que decía : "Insensible" -.

-No,no, estoy bien- mentira, ahora sentía remordimiento . Estúpidos y tontos pensamientos suyos - Dime Matthew, ¿Eres de nuevo ingreso? -.

- ¿Nuevo...Ingreso? - preguntó extrañado con la cabeza ladeada como un pajarito -.

-Si, cuándo te has inscrito en Alcatraz. Te ayudaré a encontrar tu habitación -.

-Se equivoca amo -y dale con amo, eso no le gustaba -.

-No tienes porque decirme "amo" -.

- Pero lo eres. Adelante abre el manual - no sabía como decirle al chico que la época de la esclavitud había acabado hace mucho -.

-Por favor - insistió logrando que Francis abriera por fin el manual haciendo que lo leyera en voz alta -.

Manual de uso.

1- La responsabilidad de tener un nuevo peluche.

2- Cuidados que se deben de tener .

3- Cosas que no se deben hacer.

_Me gustaría que hubiera una que dijera : Su muñeco volvió a la vida . Como lidiar con el Shock_

6-Mi muñeco cobró vida.

_Que suerte_ ; pensó con sarcasmo mientras sentía como una flecha atravezaba su cabeza con un letrero que decía : Tonto de yo.

El francés buscó la página pero ...

- ¿Qué es esto ? -.

-¿Qué?- el de lentes se acercó para ver el escrito - Oh ya veo, parece que enviaron el manual de la traducción equivocada -.

-¡¿Qué idioma es este?! -.

-Maya - ¡oh si! de todos los idiomas en el mundo tenía que ser el maya - Antes los mayas nos utilizaban mucho para ciertas cosas- ciertamente el francés no se imaginaba a los mayas con internet , es´ta bien que fueran una civilización avanzada pero no creía que fuera para tanto -.

-¿Mayas?- .

-Si - reafirmó como si fuera de lo mas natural -.

-De acuerdo - estaba a punto de darse un tiro - Conozco a alguien que nos puede ayudar. Sígueme -.

Ambos chicos salieron de la habitación , tendrían que recorrer varios pasillos , bajar algunas escaleras para llegar a la persona no quería pro no tenía opción. Debido a que el ambiente era tenso Francis se propuso a acabar con ese ambiente. Después de todo su habitación era la numero 509 y la de él era 207. Tardarían un ratito.

- Me gusta el modelaje - habló acabando por fin con el silencio -.

-¿Eh? -.

- ¿A ti qué te gusta ? -.

-Pues... cocinar -.

-¿Enserio? A mi también - contestó aliviado - ¿Y las películas? -.

- Mm me gustan las películas romanticas y odio las del olocausto - lo último lo dijo con cierta amargura -.

-Realmente me gustan las Romanticas, pero, ¿por qué no las del olocausto ?

- No hay gratos recuerdos sobre eso -.

-¿Recuerdos? - entraban de nuevo a esa parte a la que a Francis no le gustaba llegar sin embargo , realmente quería escucharlo - ¿Podrías contarme ? -.

- Muchos de nosotros participamos en esa época. Algunos en ambas guerras. Vi a mucha gente morir, sufrían -.

- ¿Cómo sobreviviste? -.

-Mi amo me protegió. Era bueno - ahora el futuro modelo se sentía bastante culpable, verdad o no, pero no le gustó la expresión triste que Matthew puso -.

- A veces me siento en guerra sabes - dijo llamando la atención del otro - Con migo mismo, con mis primos, sobre todo con ellos -.

-¿Por qué?-.

- Supongo que no congeniamos -.

No pudieron seguir hablando puesto que habían llegado. El camino pareció no ser nada. Se había sentido cómo (¿?) y parecía que Matthew también. Francis tocó la puerta esperando respuesta. La puerta se abrió pero ...

- ¿Antonio?- preguntó extrañado - ¿Qué haces aquí? -.

-Vine a acompañar a Alejandrito -.

-¡Maldición Antonio por qué tardas tanto - se pudo escuchar la voz del mexicano. Se apareció en la puerta - Buenas noches , mi nombre es Alejandro , ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?- se dirigía al chico de lentes -.

-No, a mi no. Ami .. -.

-A mi Alejandro- interrumpió antes de que el de lentes pudiera decir aquella palabrita que lo incomodaba -.

- Ah- exclamó con desgano - Pasen -.

- ¿qué hacían los dos aquí ? - preguntó el francés esta vez dirigiendose a su primo -.

- Una, es mi cuarto y dos Whatin for?! - respingó molesto -.

-¿qué?-.

-Alfred no es el único que sabe inglés - el problema es que eso no era ni inglés ni espanglish ni nada. Una especie de Alejandritis , idioma hablado en Alejandrotopía , quien sabe -.

-¿Y qué significa? -.

-Qué te importa -.

-¡Alejandrito!- lo reprendió el español -.

-¡¿Qué?!, eso significa -.

-Aah -.

- Como sea, ¿para qué estás aquí? -.

-Traduceme esto - le entrega el manual justo en la página que quería -.

- Estúpido - comenzó la lectura -.

-¡Alejandrito! - volvió a reprenderlo el español (ja, cuando no ) -.

-¡Oh esperate !, estoy leyendo - ahora era Antonio el regañado - Estúpido modo de vida en el que sigues la misma rutina . Porque te has cansado de las viejas -.

-¿EH?- exclamaron todos al unisono -.

-De las viejas costumbres -.

- Tonto manual - refunfuñó el francés -.

- Tu madre -.

-¡¿EH?! - volvieron a exclamar al unisono -.

- Tu madre y tu abuela seguro jugaron con muñecos -.

- ¡Aah!- se sentían aliviados -.

-Pero los tiempos cambian -.

-Así como esa mala manera de escribir ese tonto manual - volvió a interrumpir el francés -.

-Y tu cara -.

-¡¿Qué?!- esta vez sólo reclamó Francis -.

- Oh perdón - se disculpó el moreno - Y tu cama seguramente fue adornada con muñecos también. Pero ¿no estás harto de eso?¿muñecos simples y vida sin diversión? -.

-Y yo estoy harto de que no llegues al punto -.

- Y yo de ti inútil...-.

-¡¿Qué qué?!-.

-Oh perdón. Y yo , inútilmente pensaría en lo contrario. Por eso, la compañía "Compra lo que quieras" a buscado lo mejor para sus clientes ... - el moreno se detuvo en su lectura - Oye idiota ¿te fijaste en la página siguiente antes de venir aquí? -.

-No- el moreno le enseña la página siguiente que decía : "Traducción del Maya al Español" -.

¡Genial! ahora Francis se sentía tonto por no haberle dado vuelta a la hoja . Era como si le hubieran mandado un gancho al hígado con todo el poder de la lógica natural. No se había sentido tan golpeado en toda su vida .Alejandro echó a Francis y despidió cordialmente a Matthew quedándose a solas con Antonio una vez más.

-Solo me hacen perder el tiempo - refunfuñó el moreno -.

- Alejandrito ha sido un buen niño -.

-. Deja de decirme así -.

- ¿Por qué? -.

-Qué te wathing for?! -.

- Hay niño, por eso te va mal en inglés .Es: this is not your business -.

- Como sea , come on you pa'ca -.

- Es : Come here -.

-¡Oh que la ! ¡Te la voy a poner fácil!- espetó molesto - ¡Mover tu traseration paqueition ! -.

-*suspiro de resignación*- De acuerdo, de acuerdo -.

-Apurate o me busco a otro maestro de ingésl -.

-Ok, repasemos el verbo To Be -.

-Esto es una friega -.

- Calladito y a repasar -.

-Grrr -.

- Alejandrito , eres tan lindo como un gatito callejero y rabioso - más le valía al español correr si es que quería vivir - Eres una lindura por dentro. Mm tal vez muy , muy adentro- suficiente para el mexicano -.

**¡Pum!** el derechazo del azteca dolía. Herencia de familia.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el campus de la escuela.

- ¿Entendiste el plan ?- preguntó el norteamericano vestido con su típico traje de detective cuando un mega inteligente plan se le ocurría -.

- _¡estúpido bloody idiot, bloody hell me gustaría darte un buen golpe!- _pensó el británico al sentirse tan humillado - Si Alfred -contestó de mala gana. Era difícil creer que un caballero como él tuviera que estar vestido de cachorrito gigante -.

* * *

_Hola, hace tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos ,¿alcanzaste el camión de la compañía?(...) ya veo. Bueno, aquí te mostraré las preguntas que te ayudarán a pasar al siguiente nivel._

_¿Crees que Matthew podría ser peligroso?_

_1-No, que te pasa. Él es una dulzura de tan solo verlo te da caries ._

_2- No._

_3- Mm tengo que analizarlo más_

_4- Probablemente._

_5-Si._

_El cine interno de Francis es :_

_1-Raro,Francis quién se atreve imaginar es tipo de cosas._

_2-Divertido ._

_3-LOL_

_4- No sé._

_5-Escribe tu opinión._

_La escena de traducción del manual . Tu pensaste:_

_1-Alejandro está usando una excusa para insultar a su escultural primo._

_2-Algo traía el manual contra Francis_

_3-Jaja me pareció muy divertido _

_4-Escribe tu opinión._

_5-No lo sé._

_¿Antonio deberá comprarse un peluche?_

_1-Sí._

_2-No, me gustaría que se quedara con Alejandro._

_3-Como quieras._

_4-Triangulo amoroso._

_5-Escribe tu propia opinión._

_Haz recibido un bonus de 129 puntos, decides si usarlo o no *se va*_

* * *

_Caminas por el campus dispuesta a regresar a casa y te encuentras al norteamericano y británico vagando por ahí. Al mismo tiempo el maestro de filosofía te hace señales de que lo sigas ¿qué harás?_

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo. Y en serio mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza . Debido a que habían pedido bastante meter a Antonio en esto decidí que debía preguntar como hacerlo, así que los que querían Spamano o SpaMex ¡aquí ta si oportinidad!. Estaré esperando sus respuestas *giña un ojo* no dejes de jugar con migo **


End file.
